The Vampre's Servant
by littlemissraven13
Summary: A Digimon season 1 AU. It's a request from retro mania, and is told from Myotismon and his personal servant/my OC Raven's point of view. Cursing, singing, much more ahead. Hurt/Comfort, Miserable Life, Tragedy, Fluff, Romance, CharacterxOC, etc. Might Be Moved To My Wattpad Account!
1. Chapter 1: Concrete Angel

**My co-writer and I have never done an AU like this before, so it might be a bit cruddy. Please don't hurt us.  
**

* * *

Another normal day at Myotismon's castle. Servants going about their business, while Myotismon plotted. He was currently in Raven's room, petting her after a job well done. The Crest of Music having just stopped a possible raid on the castle, and done it on her own. The dragoness was making beautiful noises, loving the stokes her lord and master was giving her. Raven's head suddenly shot up, looking around like she had heard something, emerald eyes wide, ears perked up. Her looking glass appearing, the butterfly shaped viewing device large and glowing. She looked to it, as a picture appeared, showing seven children, and digimon. But it was the sight of the human children, that set her off. Raven began to growl deeply, wings rising, and venom dripping from her fangs, her distrust in humans clearly shown. A gloved hand ran down Raven's back, easing her. "Do not be so hasty. I know you hate other humans, but we must stay to the plan. Now come my dear, we have work to do." Raven followed, this action having become an instinct by now. Raven kept her head down, extremely unhappy that humans had entered this world, and she couldn't do anything about it. She hated humans, they had betrayed her far to many times, and when they attacked, and nearly killed her, then left her for dead in this world, a hatred grew. Myotismon was the only one she'd ever met that shared this hatred, the reason for his was unknown, but she knew the hate resided within him as well. "Raven?" Her head snapped up, being brought out of her thoughts by Myotismon's call of her name. Looking around, she saw that they were on one of the shady balconies that the castle possessed, overlooking a hidden forest. "Yes sire?" "I want you to tell me something." "What is that?" He turned to the forest, directing her attention as well. "Do you remember the night we met?" Raven lowered her head, remembering the misfortune that led to their meeting. "Yes, very well. I also recall the experiences that led to it, and that it was in that very forest." He nodded, now turning back to her, lifting her chin, staring deeply into the emerald orbs that stared back. "And do you remember your cause for choosing to come with me?" "Y-Yes. I felt like with you is where I belonged. And you had promised me good things, to which you kept your word." "Good. Now do you remember you teachings?" Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, sire. Very well. That you assured." "Perfect. Now it is more important than ever to remember that. The arrival of humans mean that the digidestened have arrived, and our time to make a move has come. You'll play a vital role." Myotismon released her chin, Raven's eyes now watering, her hate and pain starting to take affect. Raven turned away swiftly, not wanting to show weakness before him, afraid of the consequences. A hand delicately ran down her back, causing her to look to the owner, crying eyes being met with the dual colored ones of Myotismon, her heart pounding in her chest. "There's is no need for this, someone like you shouldn't be crying. You're far to bea...strong. You're far too strong to be showing weakness like this. I shall leave you for a bit, I have other matters to attend to. You may go on your evening flight." Myotismon walked off, his cheeks a light purple, while a flustered Raven was too busy with her own warm cheeks to notice. She spread her wings and took flight, going towards the forest. Raven landed, allowing herself to turn human. Her long sunshine hair the same coloration as her mane, with the lower part of her bangs being pink, moon pale skin caused her thin body to look delicate, emerald eyes still seemed to shine like the stars. She now wore a purple tanktop, black jeans, black leather belted boots, black finger less gloves, matching cloth pull up mask made to cover her mouth and nose, her necklace chain was a black choker, the opal in pearl setting butterfly shaped charm the size of a bracelet charm, and attached to the choker like the tag on a dog's collar would be, her wings like black angel's. "Now that's more like it." Raven looked around, seeing she was in the very spot where she met Myotismon. Memories began to flood her mind.  
 _(Flashback)_  
 **An eighteen year old Raven sat there, watching as her "friends" went through the portal, and left her there to die, serious injuries covering her body, as her partner could only watch on, the ropes around him tightly. He squirmed from them, rushing to the blond's side, seeing the once bright emerald eyes were now faded and cloudy. "Keramon. Are you alright?" Her voice was weak and tired, yet she continued to smile, trying to give her partner hope. "I'm fine. But what about you? You're covered in blood, and bleeding badly. We need to get you cleaned up, and stop the bleeding. There should be a stream around here. Come on, let's get you up and out of here." He pulled Raven to her feet, and led her towards the sound of running water, letting her sit again when they reached the side. Keramon reached into the pack around her waist, and pulled a white cloth from it, soaking it in the water, before rubbing the blood from her skin, and dabbing at her wounds, trying to get rid of the crimson liquid. "Keramon, that hurts." She weakly complained, the color continuing to drain from her eyes, now almost an extrememly pale green. "Sorry. I just want you to live. I care too much about you to let you die." His cleaning became gentle, knowing that if he could just get the bleeding to stop and treat them, her powers would take over, and she would be fine by morning, the blood from her clothes and the wounds on her body, would be completely gone, she'd be weak for a while, but she would heal. Her eyes were almost grey now, as she continued to bleed, her energy draining at an alarming rate. "Please just hang in there a little bit longer. I'm not going to loose you." She smiled weakly, before collapsing, the blood loss causing her to loose consciousness, but still hung on to life by a thin thread. "Raven! Please hang in there!" Keramon began to work furiously, never stopping his work, until her skin was clean, and no more blood flowed from her body. He used his rare max digivolve ability that he gained when they met, and digivolved into Diaboromon, curling around her, the desire to protect having become strong. He layed there all night, hiding Raven, sleeping lightly, so even the smallest of sounds would wake him. The sun rose and Raven stirred, groaning before opening her eyes, now once again perfect emeralds. She turned her head to the side, and saw deep blue armor. "Diaboromon?" Her voice was still a little weak, but it had regained some strength. "Yes, it's me. But please be careful, you sustained some serious wounds." She smiled lightly, the way her partner cared for her was the sweetest thing ever. "I'm fine. Just a little bit sore. Now can we please go?" Diaboromon hesitantly helped Raven to her feet, allowing her to lean against him for support, before starting to walk, destination or why they were even going unknown. But Raven knew one thing for sure, she hated other humans, for they had betrayed her for the last time. It seemed like they traveled for days, before anything exciting actually happened. Keramon had triggered a trap, that rendered him unable to fight, and now several different digimon were attacking them, the fight being watched by eyes filled with interest and wonder. Raven had transformed into a dragon. Body covered in pure white scales, a pink sheen flowing over them when Raven moved, large feathery wings held the same sheen, her emeralds now having perfectly slit pupils, a long sunshine mane ending with the same pink, seemed to decorate her neck, she bore bangs, tipped with the same color, covering one eye. Making her seem almost innocent, but sharp claws, and rows of razor sharp fangs, known to drip with a potent venom, saying otherwise. Her appearance that of a pure bred beauty, but had a beast hiding behind it. Raven had Keramon close to her side, putting herself in between the attackers and him. She was screeching, showing off her teeth and claws, threatening to delete them. They stepped closer, setting Raven off. " _Shooting Star_!" Raven fired a fiery beam filled with sharp stars at the attackers, hitting them directly, only fazing them for a moment, before pissing them off! Raven was tackled from her left, sending her and the assailant, rolling. Raven screeched loudly, before digging into the foe's soft flesh with her claws, managing to get the heart, and deleting it instantly. She rolled to her stomach, leaping infront of Keramon, roaring, letting the venom in her fangs drip, falling to the ground with a sizzle. Raven was suddenly stabbed in her right hip, making her screech, and flinging her tail towards the source, as an act of habit, landing a direct hit, the resulting snap satisfying. As another attacker was defeated, leaving only one, who looked ready to kill. Raven turned to the extremely large black dragon, opening her wings fully, showing off the sheer size, hoping to intimate her enemy. She pounced, jaws aimed right for the neck, but was swatted away, crashing hard into a tree, breaking her right wing. Raven just shook it off, and pounced again, landing on his back, causing the attacker to go into a roll, making Raven land wrong, before being crushed, breaking her front left leg, preventing her from getting up quickly. The attacker reared up, ready to finish her off, before the battle was interrupted. " _Crimson Lightning_!" The red whip came down, and deleted the opposing dragon on contact. Raven scrambled up, and rushed to Keramon's side, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body, standing over him, growling, showing fangs. Myotismon landed infront of her, smirking at her display, and admiring how much fight she still had left in her, despite the injuries. "Now there's no need to act like that, I did just save you're life." "Maybe you did, but I still could've stopped them on my own. Just who are you anyway? I've never heard of a Digimon matching your description." The man before Raven chuckled lightly. "Where are my manners? I'm Lord Myotismon, but you my dear, may call me Myotismon. May I ask who you are, and what you're doing in a place like this?" Raven lowered her head, remembering what had happened. "I'm Raven BlackHeart, and the Crest of Music. I was traveling with my so called friends, but they attacked me and Keramon, then left us for dead. I healed from my wounds, and we started to travel again, where we're going, or why we're going, is unknown to even us." Raven hung her head even lower, before a gloved hand lifted her face. "Seems like you need somewhere to go. If you come with me, I can give you everything you need. A home, meaning, somewhere to use your talents, explore your powers, and what you desire most." Raven couldn't look from his hypnotic eyes, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Raven could only look deeper into his eyes, and took notice of a key detail, the fact that each eye was a different color, one green and the other a deep blue. "And just what is it that?" "Everyone is different my dear. Only you could know the answer to that, now I do believe it'd be best you make your choice. You either continue to wander, or come with me." "I'll go with you." Myotismon released his hold on her chin, smirking, before taking Raven into his arms. Her stomach facing up, broken wing against his chest, the wound that still bled now tightly pressed to him, her damaged leg being held by one of his hands. Raven felt a strange darkness consume her, and had little chance of fighting it off, she felt her eyes close, while a faint voice calls out to her, but she had no way to give a response, her body having no strength left, battle and blood loss taken its toll. Raven awoke to someone moving her back leg, and having never liked being touched without her permission, with Myotismon being an exception, Raven gave whoever it was some warning, that she was awake, and they needed to stop, or pay the price. She looked from the corner of her eye, and managed to catch a glimpse of red, now being able to pinpoint where the source of the touching was. The tip if her tail flipped upwards quickly in annoyance, managing to catch their attention, but her plan didn't work to her liking. "Lord Myotismon will be pleased to see you're awake, you've been unconscious for nearly two days. Though I do find it surprising that you even survived, your injuries were quite severe. You had taken a knife of some sort to your hip, and the entire weapon was still lodged in you, took me hours to get it out without causing any further damage. But you survived, so I'll get to live, never before have I seem him get so worked up over someone, let alone a female. I'll go and retrieve Lord Myotismon now, he wishes to speak with you." Raven watched as the figure left, her vision still not fully clear, and had barely even started to focus, when another walked in, with her only being able to make out deep blue and red on a large figure, as another stepped from behind it, bearing an indescribable shade of blue, and some form of orange, which she recognized as Keramon. "You are dismissed Piedmon. I shall call on you if you're needed." Raven knew that voice, and watched as its hypnotic eyed owner came to her side, lifting her face, just as he had when they met. "Good to see that you're up, and hopefully feeling better than the night you came. Though I'd lost you for a moment, I tried calling your name, but you didn't answer. Now if it's alright with you, I wish to speak to you about a few important matters. That's not a problem now, is it?" "N-No, not at all." Raven's vision had almost cleared fully, and she could see how close his face was to her own, making her cheeks turn a light pink. "Good. First, I wanted to ask how it is that your most severe wound healed so fast? Once Piedmon stopped the bleeding, the gaping wound disappeared, looking like it was never there. The same going for your broken leg, even though your wing is still damaged." "I have the ability to heal. I can heal others or myself in a short amount of time. How it works in unknown. Sometimes wounds just don't heal with the ability, even if one that had the same amount of damage did heal. I've also noticed that I can heal old injuries." Myotismon nodded, now looking deeply into her emerald orbs, watching as they gazed back, wondering if she could fix a wound of his own. "Could you possibly try and heal and old injury of mine? When I was younger, I managed to severely damage my shoulder, and it didn't heal properly. And as time went on, the damage became more severe." Raven looked to his shoulders, and nodded. "Could you bring the sleeve down so I could see it?" Myotismon nodded, pulling the shoulder of his shirt down, managing to catch the spot, and making him wince. Raven saw a large lump, telling her that scar tissue had formed. "Hold still, and don't move. This'll feel a bit warm, but it'll help." Raven took a deep breath, and blew out a beautiful flame, every color of the rainbow, and butterflies with flaming wings swimming through it, the stream blessed with a healing power. "You can move now, I'm finished." Myotismon released the fabric, before touching his shoulder, feeling no pain at all. "Amazing. I've had that injury for a hundred years, and nobody has been able to fix it. You my dear shall be a fine addition to my army. And I shall now make you my personal, meaning you are to stay close to me, unless I say otherwise." And from that day forth, the two became almost inseparable, with Keramon either by the two's side, or watching over the digital world through Raven's looking glass. Raven's wing took a few weeks to heal, but she never left Myotismon's side, and he never left hers. Raven even fought a few digimon that tried to attack them while it was healing, earning praise from Myotismon.**  
 _(End Flashback)_  
Raven was amazed at how even to this day, those memories remained fresh in her mind, along with the memories of how horrid her life was before she met Myotismon, she also remembered that there was someone who did care about her, and was hopefully still out there. Looking to her left wrist, Raven saw the bracelet with the skull shaped charm on it, reminding her of her dear friend Dark, and how he was the only one that ever stood up for her before she came here. Sitting on a nearby rock, Raven replayed old memories of her past, unknowingly starting to sing, never hearing the music as it came from her necklace, and help her.

 _She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
 _Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_  
 _Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_  
 _She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

 _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
 _It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_  
 _Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
 _Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

 _Through the wind and the rain_  
 _She stands hard as a stone_  
 _In a world that she can't rise above_  
 _But her dreams give her wings_  
 _And she flies to a place where she's loved_  
 _Concrete angel_

 _Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
 _The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_  
 _A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
 _When morning comes it'll be too late_

 _Through the wind and the rain_  
 _She stands hard as a stone_  
 _In a world that she can't rise above_  
 _But her dreams give her wings_  
 _And she flies to a place where she's loved_  
 _Concrete angel_

 _A statue stands in a shaded place_  
 _An angel girl with an upturned face_  
 _A name is written on a polished rock_  
 _A broken heart that the world forgot_

 _Through the wind and the rain_  
 _She stands hard as a stone_  
 _In a world that she can't rise above_  
 _But her dreams give her wings_  
 _And she flies to a place where she's loved_  
 _Concrete angel_

It took Raven a moment to realize what she'd just done. She'd just reminded herself, that she was a concrete angel, and she'd even gone as far as to fake her own death, the only people knowing that it was fake was Dark's family, and they'd done a good job of making it seem like she was actually dead, even going as far as getting an actual concrete angel. Raven was snapped from her memories when the familiar call of her name sounded out, telling her it was time to go back inside. And within a few moments time, she was walking down the hallway to her room, before being confronted by her rival. "The fuck do you want now Lady Devimon?" Raven was quickly pinned to the wall, being held by her throat. "You know exactly what I want. I want you to stay away from Lord Myotismon, you little bitch. And it looks like you're having a hard time doing that, so I decided to help you." Raven was quickly cut across her cheek, before Lady Devimon started to strangle her, which earned a kick to her stomach from Raven, making her let go, and causing Raven to fall to the floor. "Wench!" "I'm the wench?! Look who's talking slut! All you want is to get in his pants, like the damn whore you are!" Raven called, standing from her spot on the ground, and dodging an attack from her rival, only to be pounced on right after, getting a deep cut down her arm, and having the wound start to bleed instantly. Raven revealed her fangs, and bit down hard on her attacker's arm, giving her an opening to throw Lady Devimon off, before pouncing herself, missing, and getting a knife to her side. The tip of the blade grazing her skin, and only making her bleed slightly, before getting thrown against a wall, the force the the impact making Raven cough up a small amount of blood, while she cried out. Before another blow could be dealt, the sound of fast approaching footsteps was heard, and both Piedmon and Myotismon appeared, stopping at what they saw. Raven standing and growling, holding her bleeding arm, breathing heavily, a large amount of blood on her clothes surrounding her wounds, while Lady Devimon was close, having taken little damage. "What's going on in here?! One moment it's calm, the next I smell blood, and hear someone screaming! I demand to know what's happening!" Both girls looked to Myotismon, seeing the pure rage in his eyes, Lady Devimon was the first to speak. "Everything was fine, until Raven decided to start a fight.." "I started the fight?! You're the one who started the fucking fight! I was on my way to my room, when you came along, and tried to strangle me you damn whore, then you scratched me, and cut me with a knife, and let's not forget the part where you threw me into the fucking wall! The only thing I did to you was kick you in the stomach to get you're hands off my neck, then bit you to get you off of me! Now quit playing innocent, and admit that you're the one who started the fight you peice of shit!" The girls were instantly ready to go at eachother again, Myotismon quickly stepping between them. "Piedmon. Take Lady Devimon to a cell, I'll check on Raven." Lady Devimon was soon being taken away, cursing and threatening Raven. Myotismon was at Raven's side, reaching for her arm to look at it, only to have her pull away and slap him as she did so, knocking his mask off and scratching his cheek, drawing a small amount of blood. "Like hell you will. This is the last straw! She's attacked me for the last time! It's time you do something about it! I'm leaving, you can come find me when this matter is solved, and I want proof that you've done something. Don't even try and stop me!" With that she stormed off, leaving a trail of blood as she went, the sound of wings flapping following. Raven flew to a small pond not far from the castle, and dove in, using her powers to turn in a white butterfly koi, wincing slightly as some water got into her still bleeding wounds, parts of the water turning red as she swam, leaving a trail. Swimming through underwater tunnels for what felt like hours, Raven saw sunlight, swimming towards it, she was met with a hidden air pocket, and on a small ledge nearby, a large boulder with a music note on it sat infront of a hidden passage way. Raven turned human, leaving her wings out of the form, and got up on the ledge, holding her tag and crest up to the bolder, the matching symbols glowing for a moment, before the boulder disappeared, allowing passage into the tunnel, which Raven quickly entered, the boulder reappearing the moment she was in, hiding the secret once again. Meanwhile at the castle, things weren't as calm. Myotismon was currently fretting over Raven, worried about her safety along with her current whereabouts, afraid of what could happen to her with her injuries. He'd handled LadyDevimon, having deleted her, but now needed to deal with Raven. He'd gone through her room and managed to find her digivice, which would help tell him if he was close to Raven, but it would only work if he was within a certain distance from her, and she would need to be wearing her crest, otherwise it would only take him so far. Having decided to look through the room once again to try and find some sort of clue as to where she could have gone, Myotismon had started to become desperate, he'd looked in every possible place, being unable to find anything. All he needed was some kind of hint a book, peice of paper, item, anything to help. As he was about to leave, a brick in the wall near the ceiling caught his eye, flying up, Myotismon discovered that it stuck out slightly, the brick coming out with ease, uncovering a compartment in the wall, a small book hiding inside. Myotismon brought the book out, and opened to the first page, revealing Raven's handwriting, and flipping through, he found more of the familiar writing. Seeing this as the sign he was looking for, Myotismon was quick to teleport to his own room, and using a trick that he learned from the very girl he was looking for, and covered the door with thorny vines, ensuring he would go undisturbed. Sitting at the desk, he opened the book once more, beginning to read.

 _I finally have time to sit down and do my own thing. After being worked hard for almost two months, Lord Myotismon has finally decided that I'm strong enough to not need such intensive training. Which hopefully means he won't be watching me like a hawk while I'm training, it's not that I don't mind the attention, at first it was a bit unnerving, I was constantly worried that he might get hit with an attack, but I managed to read his emotions, and discovered that he's just watching out for me. The more I think about it, more I find it as a sweet thing to do, and for some strange reason, the more I find my heart pounding when I think about him, or when I'm around him._

The entry ended there, flipping to the next page and reading it, he found nothing that would help him in the entry, he went the next entry and found nothing still, the process continuing until he was about six pages in, part of the entry catching his full attention.

 _Hard to believe what someone can find when their alone. When I went out today, I stumbled across a hidden passage way, and decided to keep another journal of my findings surrounding the passage way, and any possible secrets the castle holds, if I can find any. I've been told that this castle is far older than Lord Myotismon, Piedmon informed me that Lord Myotismon is nearly a thousand years old, but based on looks alone I'd say he's about twenty, but that's just my personal opinion. But I'm getting off topic. I'd better hide the new journal, just like I hide this one. I'm thinking under one of the loose floor boards under my bed, or perhaps in the hole in the wall behind my dresser. As long as it's hidden, I'll be fine._

Myotismon found himself blushing, cheeks a deep purple, all over the fact that Raven saw him as looking far younger than he actually was. Pushing the thought aside, he continued reading, going on late into the night, until eventually falling asleep. Piedmon eventually entering the room through a passage that led from Raven's room to Myotismon's, chuckling lightly when he got a look at the man, knowing that he had a habit of doing this, having practically raised him from the time he was just a few days old, to now. Myotismon's parents having been killed by a group of humans that had somehow managed to get into the digital world, while the humans had been destroyed, the damage had already been done. Piedmon had stepped up to care for him, having been a close friend to Myotismon's father, along with being a servant to the new family, Piedmon had felt that he knew Myotismon well enough, and Myotismon was comfortable enough with him, that there wouldn't be too much damage done to him. He was fine for the most part, but he never truly got over his parent's deaths. Having nightmares about it, suffering with a bout of depression for a few years, and a hatred for humans having been just a few of the things Myotismon had to deal with. Coming over and carefully removing his cape and mask, Piedmon was cautious as not to wake him, setting the items on the lid of the nearby coffin, and leaving through the passage, sighing to himself, remembering how Myotismon's life had been full of loss, pain, and misery, knowing that his fragile heart wouldn't be able to handle anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: They're not dead!

(With Raven)  
She emerged from the water, quickly turning back as she entered the hidden clearing, taking note of her blurry vision. Instantly she felt cold, but she continued on through the snow that helped to hide the location even more, she soon spotted the sturdy bridge leading to the Tree Castle she had discovered the first time she had run off and stumbled across the sanctuary. She soon could hear her name being called, just as there was a flash of red, enveloping her in warmth. "Raven?! What happened to you?!" "She happened. I've lost a lot of blood." "Lillith! Get the room ready, she's hurt badly." Raven let herself be picked up, and carried inside, instantly feeling warmth cover her. "Hold on just a little bit longer." Raven layed still and let herself be examined as she felt get treated for her wound until exhaustion took over, and she fell asleep. She woke up a couple hours later, under a soft warm blanket, there were footsteps, before so0meone came into Raven's line of view. He looked exactly like Myotismon, except for his piercing red eyes, and a bit of age showing. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Much better. Thank you Vamdemon." "Good. "Now there's something I need to tell you. While you were asleep, you body went into a defensive mode, and you may or may not have digivolved." "I WHAT!" Vamdemon clamped his hand over Raven's mouth. "Shh! You don't want to wake Yaamon do you?" Raven then noticed the In-Training digimon sleeping next to her. "Oops sorry. Hey, where's Keramon?" "Out with Lillith. He knows you're here, and went with her to get his mind off you while we waited for you to wake up. We unfortunately couldn't keep Yaamon from crying out for you, so we had to let him in." "It's ok Vamdemon, I understand. Yaamon sees me as his mother, and in a way I do see him as my son. So it's natural for there to be an attachment." He nodded, just as there was faint calling for him. "I need to go. That's probably Lillith and Keramon." Vamdemon promptly left, just as Yaamon began to wake up. "Hey sweetheart." "Mommy?!" Raven nodded and picked up the digimon, holding him close, watching as he cuddled closer. "I missed you!" "I missed you too." "Raven?" Raven looked to the doorway and saw Keramon. "Hey bud." He smiled, and scurried over, making sure he was as close to his partner as possible. "You were gone for a really long time this time." "I know. But I have news. I should hopefully be able to bring you back with me soon." "Really?!" They both asked in unison. Raven nodded, just as Lillithmon came in. "Vamdemon told me you were up. Did _she_ do this?" Lilithmon asked with clear disgust in her voice when she said 'she'. "When does she not do something like this?! Girl had a knife! She making the point that she would be the one Myotismon would fall in love with! She doesn't even deserve him! He's too good for a slut like her!" "Sounds like somebody has a crush!" Lilithmon teased, making Raven's cheeks turn beet red. "I do not. I just watch out for him!" "Aww. My son has already stolen your heart. I was hoping he would catch a nice girl's eye when he got older." "LILITHMON!" "I'm just teasing But it would still be nice if you two got together. Maybe you could talk some sense into him. Afterall, not all humans are bad." "But most are. It's rare to meet someone who's nice. You haven't experienced the real world. I have. I grew up and almost lost my life there. The real world is a dangerous place." Lilithmon frowned. "Oh Raven, I'm so sorry I forgot..." "It's ok. I just have to hope that he's still out there." She said as she looked at her bracelet. "If you want I can open up a portal and you can go look for him." "Not right now. It's not safe." "Then could you at least bring him to us?" "Lilithmon I just told you..." "Not your friend. Our son. I can't wait anymore. I can tell Vamdemon wants to see him very badly too." "I...How would he take it? He thinks you both are dead, everyone does. You both have empty graves in the garden! The only things of you both that were found was your necklace, and Vamdemon's pin!" "Please Raven. We'll explain to him, just please bring him to us!" She begged, tears filling her eyes. "OK, Ok! Just please stop crying. Come on Keramon, Yaamon, stay here, Mommy will be back in a bit." She transformed and bounded off, Keramon on her back, when she got to the pond that she used to enter the Sanctuary, she saw how much she had changed she still had her white scales, and feathery wings, but her mane was light blonde with a rainbow of pastel streaks, she sported a bang fringe made purely of the pastel rainbow, which covered one of her eyes, which had changed as well, they were like rainbow gemstones! The pastel rainbow was also sported around her eyes, making beautiful markings, and her ears had tufts of white fur at their ends. Her choker had also changed. It was still black but in place of the butterfly charms was a rainbow gemstone, with a white dragon symbol in it. "So this is what Legendary level looks like for me. I just hope he'll recognize m...MY BIRTHMARK!" She quickly looked to her flank, seeing the tribal rose, but it had gone from black, to a mix of normal rainbow colors, and pastels. "It's still the same shape on the same hip. Let's hope this works." Raven dived in, creating an air bubble around her and Keramon. She surfaced quickly, the bubble popping. Raven jumped out, and took to the sky, heading in the direction of the castle. From a distance she spotted Piedmon on one of the balcony's his mask off and hair down. Her tag and crest started flashing meaning her Digivice was near, and it looked like Piedmon was startled by something on the nearby table. "Here goes nothing." Raven swooped down, landing on the balcony, looking slightly guilty. "RAVEN!" She clamped a paw over his mouth. "Not so loud! Two things, first off where's Lord Myotismon?" She asked, removing her paw. "In his room. Reading through some book he found in your room." "HE FOUND MY JOURNAL! OH GOD NO! IF HE KNOWS WHAT I SAW HE WOULD BE FURIOUS!" "I am." Raven looked up, seeing the fuming vampire, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" "RAVEN!" "YOU CAN PUNISH ME ONCE YOU CATCH ME! BY THE WAY PIEDMON, THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" She took off like a rocket, Myotismon hot on her heels., leaving a confused Piedmon behind. "Is she talking about? No, she can't be. But then again..."


End file.
